Could It Be Love?
by closexyourxeyes
Summary: Seto has always considered Yugi to be his rival, but what will he do when he realizes he's in love? (First fanfic)


Okay, there are a few things I would like to say before you read this. If you don't like shonen-ai then you will want to leave. The reason I made this is because I couldn't find any good shonen-ai's with Seto and Yugi together, so I decided to make my own. I only made this in a few hours, so it's probably not too good. The main character is Yugi. This fanfic was originally supposed to be based off the anime, but then I decided to base itoff the manga as well. The main focus was supposed to be Yugi and Seto, but after I began writing this I decided it's too close to Valentines Day to make everyone single. So, everyone is going to be paired up. (Except Mokuba, Yugi's grandpa, Pegasus, Yami Bakura,and any one who isn't a big part of my fanfic.) After you read this please review, but please do not send me a review about how horrible it is. Alright, one last thing. If the font is italic that means Yugi is thinking it. And if the word is underlined it means it's a name of a card. Okay... takes deep breath you may read it now...

* * *

"I'm going to win, Yugi. You can never beat me!" Seto cried. "He's bluffing." Yami thought. Yugi stood there for a moment. Seto was right. Yugi could never beat Seto Kaiba alone. He always had Yami there to assist him, and once Yami almost let Seto jump off a castle. "I want to do this on my own." Yugi thought. "But, Yugi... we're a team." was his other side's reply. Yugi shook his head. "No." Yugi thought, and he wasn't going to change his mind. Yami realized he couldn't change Yugi's decision, and backed off.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to duel?" Seto asked. Yugi sighed and drew his card. He put the card in his hand and looked at his cards. Dark Magician was among the cards in his hand, and so were a few magic cards and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yugi looked at his monsters on the field. There was Kuriboh in defense mode, Celtic Gaurdian in attack mode, and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode. On Seto's side of the field was Seto's prized card, Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I sacrifice my three monsters to play Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi cried, slamming down his card onto the duel disk. He took away his Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, and Winged Dragon, Gaurdian of the Fortress and placed them in his graveyard.

"Shit." Seto mumbled. He could tell when he was going to lose. "Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi cried, pointing at Seto's favorite card. Seto fell to his knees as his Blue Eyes White Dragon got destroyed. "Not again..." he mumbled as his duel disk fell onto the ground and his cards scattered. "Way to go, Yugi!" Tea cried. "Ha! In your face!" Joey cried at Seto. "We knew you could do it!" Serenity cheered. Tristan looked at Serenity. She always brought a smile to his face.

Serenity turned and looked at Tristan. "Are you alright?" she asked. Tristan blushed and turned away. Duke walked over to Serenity and grabbed her hand. "We don't have to worry about him." Duke said, gazing into her eyes. Serenity smiled at him and Tristan turned back around. "Don't touch her!" Tristan yelled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Duke shrugged. He had his heart set on someone else, anyway.

Yugi grinned. "I did it all by myself!" Yugi thought happily. But then his smile faded. "No, we did it." Yami said. Yugi hung his head. Yami was right. They had dueled together until the duel was almost over. _Playing a card and attacking isn't impressive._ "Who are you trying to impress?" Yami asked. Yugi blushed at the question. _Should I answer him?_ He looked over at Seto. Seto didn't look as sad as Yugi thought he would be. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he walked over to Seto. Seto quickly got up. "I'm fine." Seto said quietly with a nod.

Though Seto hadn't intended for Yugi to hear him, he muttered, "What kind of big brother am I?" Yugi smiled. _So Seto was just trying to be a role model for Mokuba. _"You're a great big brother! Look at Mokuba, he seems really happy." Yugi told him. For the first time, Seto actually smiled at him. "I accept my defeat." Seto said as he walked away. Joey looked at Yugi, confused. "No sarcasm or smart remark?" Joey asked, astounded that Seto had said nothing bad to Yugi. Yugi shook his head. "Yeah, you better run! Next time you're gonna lose to Joey Wheeler!" Joey shouted, taking advantage of the situation. Serenity looked at Joey. "Of course, big brother." she said with a warm smile. Joey grinned.

"Yeah right. You were only second at Duelist Kingdom." Duke said, chuckling. "Don't get too full of yourself." Tristan told him. Joey's smile faded. "Shut up!" Joey cried. "Why don't you!" Tristan yelled. The rest of their friends slowly scooted away while Tristan and Joey began physically fighting. Yugi stared after Seto. "So you're trying to impress Kaiba?" Yami asked suspiciously. "No!" Yugi cried. Yami shrugged, but doubted that Yugi was telling the truth. "So, how do you feel? About beating Kaiba, I mean." Tea said, making sure Yugi could understand what she was asking. She blushed, realizing she had sounded stupid. "I dunno..." Yugi replied. _Am I supposed to feel special for beating someone I care about? _

Tea decided to change the subject. "I heard Pegasus is going to start another dueling tournament." Tea told him. Yugi looked at Tea. "Really?" he asked excitedly. Tea nodded, and suddenly Joey was right next to her. "I'm definitely gonna win this time!" Joey cried happily, and afterwards added, "He he he..." "If Yugi's in it then you already lost." Tristan told him. "Why I oughta-" Joey started. "Oughta what!" Tristan asked, putting up his fists. "Come on guys, we're all friends here." Yugi said, embarrassed that his friends were always fighting. "You sure about that?" Tea asked. Yugi gave a weak laugh. "Do you know if Kaiba is going to be there?" Yugi asked. "Or Marik?" Duke asked. Yugi looked at him. "Marik?" Yugi asked. Duke blushed. "Um... I was just wondering!" Duke insisted.

Tea looked strangely at Duke, and then shook her head. "I have no idea." Tea replied. But she wondered why they were asking about Kaiba and Marik. Joey stopped fighting and looked at Tea. "Is Mai coming?" he asked. Tea shrugged. "You miss your little girlfriend?" Tristan asked teasingly. Joey blushed. "I'm gonna kill you!" Joey cried, giving him a noogie. "Get away from me!" Tristan yelled, trying to pull away. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, let's go." Yugi said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed Yugi to his grandfather's shop.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? It's hard for me to keep Duke, Seto, and Yugi in character, and I can't even imagine how hard it'll be for me to keep Marik and Ishizu in character. But, I'm actually proud of what I have done. Please review! But, even if no one likes it I am going to continue writing this! 


End file.
